


Luck of the Lady

by w4rl0rd



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers
Genre: Kier Kemp - Freeform, Laurence Beveridge - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4rl0rd/pseuds/w4rl0rd
Summary: Based on a randomly generated prompt.Laurence and Kier have to go undercover to infiltrate the Cardinal's celebration... The only way for them to sneak in is as a couple.





	1. I.

Cursing, the mumbles blotting into those conversations surrounding the pair, Laurence eyed his "partner" for the evening.  
Kier made a kissy face in response.

~ 

A swig of rum or whatever was in the brown corked bottle lazily missed the crimson haired menace, eyebrows furrowing to stifle a belch of sorts. His attention, while gravely necessary, wandered off to the idea of a feast later on.  
Whereas his colleague, Beveridge, sat fully attentive- back not remotely slouched, even scribbling down notes.  
This was the fundamental difference between the two, friends or otherwise.  
Opposites may attract, but only if to make up for each other's lacking traits.  
However in this particular meeting, for particular people looking to overthrow the wretched Cardinal, intel needed to be gathered.  
Words bellowed out from the leader as he whipped a chalkboard with his pointer stick, delicately circling outlandish words scribbled on haphazardly.  
Words like "Gather", and "Infiltrate", and "We need a good pair of people to go in together to do so".  
This small detail made the messy, raven haired boy glance up to the eyes of the man belting out orders, with slight concern.  
Seeing as they were the only two who really stuck together, the plan here was obvious.  
No phrase of confirmation was needed, as the ringmaster simply nodded back to Laurence's gaze.  
With a long, obviously drawn out sigh, he sat back in his chair, turning his head to look at his wonderful escort for the evening.  
Said escort was too busy trying to balance an apple on top of his pen, tongue poking out his lips.

Beveridge stood, the scraping of his chair against the panelled floor causing the room to snap round in glares, and threw Kier out his trance- dropping both his apple and pencil.  
Upon seeing his friend leave, Kemp blinked round and grinned, quickly scurrying to follow.


	2. II.

Humming and kicking his feet behind, Kier cocked his head to the side, watching Laurence rush in front.  
"Soooo, anything interesting? Wasn't really listening to be honest..." he smiled, dumb.  
Laurence sighed once more and swallowed, keeping his eyes forward and focusing on walking.   
"We've been chosen to attend the Cardinal's Ball tonight, in effort to find what we can on his plans."  
Kier skipped happily.  
"Ooh, an undercover mission! What should I be... I want to be a fireman! No, a doctor! No..." the redhead trailed off, mimicking actions of professions he read out.  
Beveridge stopped suddenly, causing Kier to bump into him, and turned on his heel.  
"You will be nobody. We can't be suspicious. No extravaganza. Simply, mute. Shadows almost."   
Kier frowned, looking up into the murky green eyes of his friend.  
"But... People might believe me if I say I'm a superhero..."  
Making an irritated noise, Beveridge turned again and trifled off, making no attempt to wait for his partner.   
"Hm? Hey w-   
Wait up!"


	3. III.

After the daunting task of completing the paperwork necessary to actually gather info later in the evening, Laurence tilted his head back in his chair, shutting his eyes momentarily to clear his head.   
It was going to be a long night, for sure.   
Having approached his task leader with the intent of pleading for mercy and another mission, he had ended up with the information they were to go as a couple to avoid arousing suspicion of two lone unfamiliar males trailing around the palace.   
Evidently, this made matters worse.   
This meant they wouldn't be able to split up, collect what they can in a 5 minute mark and run. But that they'd have to stay together at all times, and most likely stay the entire night.   
The bigger the unit, the harder it is to hide. 

Laurence ran his hands through his hair, tugging lightly as if to almost will himself to move, just as his date for the evening strolled into their shared chamber. 

"I'm thinking of wearing white tonight, never really worn it before" Kemp smiled, scratching the side of his head.

Pushing himself finally, the taller male arose and sat again, this time on the bed next to his mate.

"For the love of God, don't wear white.   
Are you trying to get us caught?" 

Kier chuckled and waved his hand dismissively.   
"Like fuck I'd ever wear white.   
Could you imagine, me, in white?  
With white-blonde hair?  
Ridiculous!" 

The thought brought a small smile to Laurence's rosy face.

"You'd look like a knob.  
Even more of a knob."

Kier scoffed.  
"Hey, that knob is your darling husband tonight!"

An even louder groan oddly fell out of Laurence, as he let himself fall back onto the bed, pushing a fluffy pillow into his face.  
Muffled sounds of "Don't even remind me" came from under. 

Pouting, Kier prodded his leg.   
"Hey now, I'm not that bad..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hair thing.   
> I see it.


	4. IV.

Humming a happy tune, Kemp rifled through their wardrobe in search for anything formal, suitable, yet smart to dress in. They needed to blend in; yet Kier refused to look bad.   
"Looking bad, equals feeling bad, equals bad performance!" He bellowed. 

Laurence in the meanwhile stood staring at himself in the cracked mirror, smudging ounces of pure black under his eyes. He felt it'd help disguise his eye shape, making him less distinguishable. 

Walking back into the main chamber to pick an outfit himself, Kier turned his attention to him and smirked.   
"Dashing."

Beveridge merely returned the gaze, shrugging.   
"Someone has to be good looking in this relationship." 

Kier blinked, feeling a flush of red sting his cheeks as he laughed.   
"Ooh, you cheeky bugger!" 

Chuckling, Beveridge eyed the mess Kemp had made in search for suits.   
"No luck, then?"

"Mm, actually these two stood out to me." Kier held up two coat hangers with matching apparel; black and a dark, barely noticeable burgundy pinstripe trouser with a similar blazer. To be worn with a noir high collared button up, and optional ruby damask waistcoat.  
He wanted to protest, seeing as Kier probably picked it since it went with his hair, but the suits were perfect for the occasion, and definitely the only thing they had at hand. It'd have to do.

Taking the hanger from his hand, Laurence excused himself to the bathroom once more to change, muttering to himself occasionally about the fit.   
After a good five minutes of straightening himself out, he returned to look at his reflection, strangely content with the finished look. 

Stepping back out again, he was greeted by Kier doing jazzhands.   
"Snazzy, if I do say so myself."  
He rolled on his heels, chuffed. 

Laurence had to agree, nodding.  
Shuffling next to the now identically dressed younger friend, taking in each other's appearances in the full length mirror imposing against them, they both genuinely smiled. 

Kier snuck a peer up at Laurence, who caught his gaze.   
The two then awkwardly coughed and looked away immediately, Kier biting his lip and Laurence feeling that same scarlet plague the apple of his cheeks.


	5. V.

Eyes lighting up, Laurence whipped round and opened the bottom drawer of their wardrobe, digging out two blood red carnations to hook into both their suit buttonholes. 

They complimented each other in stylistic approach, and as Kier swung his arm around Laurence to pat his back and laugh, the great clock rang its hollow bell, alerting them of the time.

"We've gotta go. You ready for this?" Laurence asked, the worry evident in his tone.

Kier grinned big, nodding quick and doing stupid finger guns at him. 

Snickering while Beveridge rolled his eyes, the two left, hurried into a carriage and headed to the stolen palace of the self proclaimed Cardinal.

-

The ride was a bumpy one, the nerves and anticipation choking both their throats.   
If they were to get caught, they'd be killed instantly for sure. The rest of the team would be traced back and slaughtered, and the reign of terror wouldn't be stopped.   
Picking at his lip in paranoia, Laurence kept his eyes out the small rectangular window to the carriage. 

Kier fiddled with his flowers, trying to straighten them out against his blazer, glancing at Laurence to check if he was alright, and frowning.

"Hey, what's eating at you?"

Laurence snapped out of his thoughts and returned to the younger man.

"Hm? Oh, no nothing. Just a tricky mission."

Nodding slowly, Kier quickly smiled broadly in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Hey, your hubby's here for you! Don't be down!"

Laurence forced a sigh, unable to help himself smile at the strangely optimistic redhead. 

"Thanks, love." 

Kier made that same kissy face again.


End file.
